The present invention relates to a bracing mechanism for a case or the like, and also to a lock for a case or the like.
Conventionally, a bracing mechanism for a suitcase, trunk or the like includes an upper arm and a lower arm capable of cooperating with each other to brace and prevent the cover from falling over the body of the case only when the cover is enough pivoted to a predetermined angle with respect to the body.
If the cover is pivoted by an angle smaller than the predetermined angle, it will automatically cover against the body immediately after the foreign force holding the cover disappears. It is the nature of the human being that one will not fully open the cover in order to get the articles received in the body even if he knows that the cover may fall down and that by fully opening the cover, it is quite possible for him to get the articles in an easier, quicker and safer manner. It goes without saying that although he can hold the cover with one hand and get the articles with the other hand, it is inconvenient and inefficient. In addition, the bracing mechanism is independent from the lock used for the case in use or in assembly.